


Slip and Slide

by Deaf_Dog



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: The greatest moments are interrupted.





	

There was a first time for everything. Although, sometimes the timing was poor. Like when Lance said he wanted to take a shower and you let your hands dance a little too long on his skin, knowing full well that the boys and girls had different rotations for taking a shower. It was just the perfect opportunity. The other guys weren’t really around, more occupied with their training or duties. Shiro was out of sight, luckily, as to not scold you two for kissing so fervently in an open area. 

“C’mon.  .  . it’ll be fun.” You giggled, legs thrown across Lance’s lap on the couch. He kept pressing kisses on your cheeks and neck, tickling you with his eye lashes. 

“You don’t have to push me any harder.” Lance smirked, pressing his body against yours. Kissing, hugging and handholding were really the only three things you and Lance could do in front of or near the other residents of the castle. Other activities had to be done in privacy, or at least.  .  . very carefully. You were the first one to jump up from the couch, Lance following on your heels. His arms kept circling around your waist and leaning against your back as you both made your way to the showers. There were several showers with curtains you could pull in front of the glass. There were complaints the first time they saw the showers, seeing as everything could be seen. That’s where the curtains came from. 

Lance looked both ways down the hall, before pulling you by the hand into the shower area. The coast was clear. Lance was quick with his hands, pulling his shirt off in one quick movement as he walked in. You giggled, slowly pulling your pants down your legs, scolding Lance for staring too long. 

“Now’s not the time to be modest.” Lance teased, starting to unbuckle his pants. 

“Hey, you got mad at me the one time I was staring.” You pointed out, turning a little to pull your shirt off your body. The sight of your exposed flesh was always so delectable to Lance. He just wanted to touch every part of you. The fact that he could, made it even more better. 

“That was different. You were pressuring Lance Jr.” He complained. 

“I thought we agreed that you’d stop calling your penis Lance Jr.” You cringed at the nickname your boyfriend had come up for his prized appendage. At this point Lance let his eyes wander over your entire body. The curve of your hips, the way the light touched your skin perfectly. If there was time he’d like to slowly pull your panties down and let himself taste you, but time was not on their side. Someone could walk in at any moment, which made it even more exciting. Lance was left in his boxers, pulling you to his chest as he fingered the back of your bra. 

“Allow me.” He breathed on the shell of your ear, fingers on the clasp. It would have been such a hot moment if Lance didn’t start fumbling with your bra. “Shit.  .  . I got it, I swear.   .  .” He mumbled, never truly able to master the bra. It was a beast of its own, protecting your soft breasts. You tried your best not to laugh, leaning your weight on him as he struggled. 

“Fucking.  .  . finally.” Lance said proudly as the clip unclasped. You shrugged it off, throwing your underwear onto the pile of clothes. Lance did the same, pulling you into the shower stall with him and closing the privacy curtain. Lance reached passed you to turn the knob, water spraying out of the showerhead. Shriek tore through your throat when the freezing cold water hit you. 

“Lance!” You screamed, wrapping your arms around yourself as your knees hit together in the cold. He quickly dialed the correct temperature, not even trying to hide his amused smile. The water heated up, but your body was still freezing. You had goosebumps everywhere and your nipples were hardened from the cruel water. 

“Don’t worry, babe, I can warm you up.” Lance said, wrapping his arms around your body. You welcomed the heat of his chest and felt his hips snugly fit against the curve of your butt. It was comforting.  .  . for a little while. It wasn’t long before Lance started to kiss your neck again, his lethal fingers trailing down your skin and over your breasts. You bit your lip as if that would stop your body from reacting to his touch. Your back arched, pressing your hips back against his. Lance made a low growl noise when you did that, rotating his hips in tune with yours. His hands cupped your breasts, fingers teasing your already hard nipples. 

“Lance.  .  .” You breathed, letting your body practically melt into his. He smirked, loving the sound of his name on your tongue. By now he was certain you could feel his growing erection against your back, begging for attention. You turned yourself in his arms, surprising Lance, especially when you pulled him in for a kiss. It was needy, wanting all of him. Lance leaned over you, but slipped on the wet floor, almost cracking his head against the wall. 

“Shit, Lance, be careful.” You laughed, trying to keep him steady. 

“I can’t believe I just tripped on the floor.” He shook his head in slight embarrassment. You cupped his face and kissed his lips quickly. 

“I guess I’m like the floor then.” You said against his lips. 

“How so?” Lance felt a smile coming on. 

“Because I trip you up and.  .  .” You leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “I’m wet because of you.” This sent shivers down Lance’s spine. The first time you two had had sex was the awkwardest thing ever. It happened in his room, Lance tripping over his pants as he took them off. He also accidentally head butted you and you accidentally bit him. The worst part was when Lance actually shed tears when he was inside you. Anyway, a lot has changed since then and practice makes progress. 

Your back was pressed against the cold wall of the shower, letting your hands run over Lance’s back. His skin was smooth due to his strict skin care regimen. You liked watching him in the morning, applying cream to his face and checking his complexion. Lance lifted your leg up to wrap around his hip, rolling his pelvis into yours. You bit back any noises, feeling his hardon pressing against your thighs and teasing you. Lance moaned softly, body pressed tightly to yours. He loved when your chest was pressed into him, being able to feel the soft flesh and the perk of your nipples. You kissed Lance’s neck, knowing that was a sensitive area, especially right under his jaw. Your hips jerked forward, allowing the head of his cock to rub against your folds. Your head tilted back, wanting more of him. Lance loved this. The feeling of water hitting his back, totally in his elements. The way your skin shone with water, dripping off your body. 

You had a hand on Lance’s shoulder as your other one trailed down his chest. Lance’s head fell back as he felt your hand wrap around his erection. A loud moan came from his throat as he pumped your hand, guiding him towards your folds. 

“Fuck.  .  . I just want to fuck you against this wall.” Lance breathed, eyes coated in a layer of desire. He was about to thrust his hips forward when he heard the sound of the door opening. You both froze where you were, dick in hand. Footsteps sounded in the shower area as someone came in. You put a hand over your mouth, lowering your leg from his hip. 

“Who is it?” You whispered, looking at Lance. He shrugged his shoulders. 

“How am I supposed to know?” He muttered. 

“I don’t know, listen to their footsteps?” 

“I don’t know what each guy sounds like when he walks.” Lance exclaimed in a whisper voice. 

“Lance.  .  . are you talking to yourself?” Oh, no. It was the worst possible option. Shiro was in there.

“Huh? Shiro? Uh.  .  . yeah, just shower thoughts, you know.” Lance called out, pretty dumbly. You had to keep yourself from giggling. 

“Okay. I didn’t know you left to take a shower. You usually do that in the morning or at night.” Shiro said. An idea struck your head and a devilish smirk curled on to your face. As Lance was preoccupied with coming up with a normal response, you slid down onto your knees. He let out a loud gasp when he felt your mouth surround his cock. 

“Are you ok?” Shiro called when he heard that. Lance bit his lip, looking down to see a smirk on your face as you flicked your tongue over the tip of his cock. 

“Y-yeah. I just got a.  .  . a cramp!” Lance exclaimed, finding the excuse perfect. 

“You should do more stretching, then.” Shiro responded, getting ready to go in the shower himself. Lance put a hand over his mouth to keep his moans away. 

“Remember.  .  . you’re the loud one.” You said teasingly, letting the flat of your tongue run over him. Lance muffled his moans as your head started to bob. It was true. Out of the two of you, Lance tended to be louder, not able to control his volume. He let his hips jerk forward, helping for your mouth to cover more surface area. The spasms your throat made and the feeling of your wet tongue against him felt amazing. The heat of the shower and your mouth. Lance let out a choked moan, feeling himself nearing his end. 

“Whoops, I stubbed.  .  . my toe.” Lance called out, having to steady himself against the wall. He was well aware that his voice echoed through the shower area. His voice cracked, making you giggle. Lance gripped the tile harder as he felt his orgasm wrack through his body. You pulled your mouth away just enough for his cum to spurt onto your lips and tongue. That smug look on your face as you licked your lips was a reward in itself. 

“You just seem like you’re attracting trouble today.” Shiro said over the sound of water. Lance cupped your face and helped you up to your feet. You kissed his neck and cheek, running your fingers through his hair. 

“You can make it up to me later.” You whispered, pecking his lips. 

“We better scram before anyone else shows up.” Lance murmured against your lips, turning the shower head off. You both grabbed your towels and clothes, running, more like slipping, your way back to his room. 


End file.
